


Jeremiah, Ecco and their little (im)perfect Family

by JaliceCookie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gotham, Jeremiah & Ecco as Parents, Jerome Valeska Lives, M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: With all the madness and crime that haunts Gotham, Ecco and Jeremiah try to be good and responsible Parents for their three Children. It is not always easy to balance work and family life, when some of Arkham's most dangerous criminals have escaped - but the two young Adults try their best to care for their imperfect little Family.
Relationships: Ecco/Jeremiah Valeska
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolog

"That's so unfair! We're fully grown up! You can't always treat it like naive little kids! We want to see something of Gotham and do - what teenagers do! Not being locked in this damn house like ... rats . Oh how ironic it is, that Dad built it after a maze! You are so mean and don't understand us at all! Come on, let's go to my room and ignore Mum and Dad! "

"She's right. We want to go to parties - and learn more fighting techniques. Or, in my case, i wanted to be more involved in the family business. You've got my thoughts on increasing the marketing of Wayne Enterprises and better planning about the important. Have you ever looked at other engineering plans for this company? You're a brilliant engineer - and I want to learn more like you in that way. But if you're constantly hiding in your office it's impossible. Come on, Sisters - let's make talk about plans that are not for ... stupid and mean adults are "

Ecco clicked with her tongue disparagingly and watched how her son grabbed his two siblings by the hand and their offspring was about to leave the living room.

It was one of those days - when the family time and the time they could spend together was rather limited. Jeremiah had been working on a new project and shared his concern with Ecco , that his twin brother Jerome might sooner or later break out of Arkham. Of course, her boss had spent a lot of time in his office.

And Ecco was at his side with advice and a helping hand. She knew that Jeremiah had a difficult childhood because of his twin. But the young parents just really didn't need the drama of three Teenagers right now.

Yes, her two daughters and her son were the result of several romatic nights, that Ecco had spent with Jeremiah.

But they way, they were behaving like misunderstood children was inappropriate.

*******

"And what do you want to do than? Lock yourself up in your rooms and pourt? You know that the last few weeks have been difficult. We both had little time for you - but that doesn't mean we have forgotten you. Mind your voice", said Ecco and the three teenagers turned around again. Actually, they had wanted to march out the door a long time ago.

  
"Oh really Mum? You haven't forgotten us huh? You are gone every night and when was the last time we visited Uncle Zach? Or that we did something as a family? If you are not at home - at least we should stay together - have fun! And with that I don't mean the school events. There are only exhausting people "- came back from one of her Daughters.

"Hey! We are some of the exhausting people. In addition, St. Ignatius has a good reputation. We are the stars of the school ... well you and me, big sister" - said the boy now.

  
"Uncle Zach is weird ... during the last visit I heard him say something about chicken soup and justice", - came it quiet from the second daughter.  
"Ah! I knew, you just didn´t wanted to got the toilet, because you had to go there urgently" - the other daughter teased her younger sister now.  
"We weren't there ... like now we are now...it was different. As if you didn't have to go straight to the toilet after Uncle Zach's potato soup and the strawberry milk shake" - the boy said, amused.

  
"Does somebody have problems with pea soup, huh, brother?" came it over the older sister's lips mockingly.

*******

"Your mother is right. We are very busy and I am very sorry , that we had less time for you in the last few days. But as soon as I have these plans and arrangements in place and finished - we will spent some more time as a Family. You stay at home. There are still a lot of ... dangerous people walking around in Gotham. We don't want you to get injured or put yourself in danger....again. We don't want to have another incident like two years ago", said Jeremiah after he looked over the edge of the newspaper.

The 25-year-old Redhead was able to understand the children's Motivations - but they need to understand Ecco´s and his Reasons as well.

"You mean dangerous criminals like the Penguin, the Riddler, Sofia Falcone or that Victor guy with his Guns? The cops still have no trace of Fish or her gang. We have each other and we take care of each other while you ... going on about your work. As my big sister said, we are no longer small children", the teenage boy now made it clear.

"And we know that. But two years ago the three of you went on a discovery tour in Gotham, even though you were supposed to wait for Miss Connor after you visited Uncle Zach. And what was the end result of your little Adventure? Azaria? Brayan? Delilah?", said Jeremiah in a calm voice and put the newspaper aside.

His blue eyes looked calmly at the teenagers. He was mostly the calm one in such situations and rarely raised his voice. It was his shy little Delilah, who answered him much to the disapproval of her Siblings.

"We run into the Gang of Fish - Marv touched us, Mommy saved us and we were all 13 years older. That happened 2 years ago and we just want to spend more time with you ... we miss you Mommy and Daddy ", Delilah spoke softly and got a hit on the shoulder from her big sister Azaria and a ´I told you so´ look from Brayan.

  
"Oh, so we're still too small to visit parties like Teenagers. Good - then we'll hide in my room and ignore you - like little annoying Children. Come on, Bray and Daddy's little Favorite - lets go to my room, before they remember us, that we made a mistake 2 years ago and that they are so worried about us! ", Azarian said annoyed and grabbed her siblings' hands again and pulled them out of the living room.

Jeremiah and Ecco stayed behind and exchanged a look.

  
They knew the Kids, were teenagers by appearance. They thought and acted like teenagers and had passed the last two years with surprising speed in their Development and mental training.

But the young Parents were worried about their Children. There were crazy people walking around in Gotham and after Jeremiah pushed the newspaper a little further on the table - you could read the following Headline.

  
**The heroic cop Jim Gordon brings the last escaped criminals back to Arkham Asylum**


	2. Chapter 1.

Ecco put a fresh cup of coffee on Jeremiah's desk.

The Redhead had spent the last few hours in his Office. He looked over plans for a new Building for Wayne Enterprises ,and he was trying to figure out , what was the best way to avoid Jerome.

Ecco knew how important his privacy and security was to for her Boss. Under no circumstances he want to be found by his Twin and have another knife held to his Throat.

Ecco had only learned roughly more details about Jerome's and Jeremiahs Childhood in recent years, but every time Jeremiah talks about his childhood, the fear is reflected in his Eyes. He was worried and so scared. Even if Gordon brought the escaped Prisoners back to Arkham and the mayor found words of praise for that - still the danger was never completely over or gone.

"Thanks Ecco. I'll send you to Meyer & Hayes later. With the Designs for the new building for Wayne Enterprises. Mr. Meyer said that he would coordinate the drafts with the Company's management and then start the Construction and Building Process soon", said Jeremiah and quickly ran a pen over the blueprint.

His eyes were focused on the Paper and Ecco could observe, how he seemed to change one of the sketches according to his Ideas. There was always something that her boss wanted to change - he was just a little perfectionist.

  
"I see. Should I wait for the signatures and approval of the building plans about the Meyer & Hayes building or will their boss get in touch with you again?", Ecco asked and it took Jeremiah a Moment to react.

He put the pencil aside and looked thoughtfully at his assistant for a moment. Your suggestion wasn't bad. But it would take time. And the redhead would have liked to use this time in preparation for Jerome's eventual escape from Arkham. And then for distributing the attention his kids deserve.

"No. You can go to your Apartment after and start preparing Ecco. You should be able to find a large dog cage in one of the pet shops in Gotham. Jerome will go to find my Proxy when he gets the necessary information. I want you to be prepared", Jeremiah explained in a gentler tone.

  
"Okay. How long do you think your brother will wait until he breaks out of Arkham?", said the blonde and Jeremiah began to pack the blueprints and a self-made model for the new building into a small briefcase.

  
"Now that all the escaped prisoners are back in Arkham. We'll wait a few days for Jerome. He loves a dramatic Performances. Even if the GCPD has been making positive headlines lately, I know that Jerome is danger and I have the means and possibilities to lock him away so ... that he can never harm anyone again", explained Jeremiah.

It was only a matter of time , before Jerome would start looking for him. And the crazy Twin would drive this on his own schedule.

*******

"You spent over 6 years planning this Masterpiece. I'll help you where I can Boss", Ecco clarified.

She had worked for Jeremiah for years now and would do anything for him. And that had nothing to do with the Fact, that Jeremiah is the Father of her children or that the Redhead paying her a good Salary. Ecco recognized the brilliant personality hiding behind Jeremiah's shy and unsure facade. He was so intelligent and forward-thinking. She wouldn't allow that any part of his plan is getting ruined.

"... I appreciate that Ecco. When I finish planning Jerome's ´room or cell´ here , I'll check the security cameras and security system. We should talk to and do something with the kids over the Weekend. We've really neglected them in the last few Weeks. We also got a letter from the School. Brayan seems to have misunderstood and apparently threatened one of the Teachers, and Delilah seems to be getting worse in biology about her Grades - The letter contained surprisingly good words about Azaria - for her work as a cheerleader at the last football game", said Jeremiah with a sigh and Ecco promised him, to speak to the teenagers after work.

Then she picked up the briefcase and left Jeremiah alone in his Office. The Idea of meeting his twin brother again after 15 years triggered fear, worry and panic in Jeremiah Valeska - alias Xander Wilde.

  
He hadn't made it this far in building a great life just to let a hurricane - like Jerome - crush it in a million parts again. And even if his three Kids were really neglected - he wanted to try to have more time for the three of them , after the preparations had been completed...and perfect.

  
Because the Teenagers were just as important to Jeremiah as Ecco. He had his little, not always so perfect, Family - and would do anything for their Safety.

The GPCD could not be relied on and in Jeremiah's eyes , it was only a matter of time before the current Mayor of Gotham - would be fired from this Position.   
Jeremiah gave him a week at most. Perhaps the City would then wake up and the filthy corpses that this would be reason enough to throw him out of the office. Of course, Oswald got Hugo Strange's monsters out of Arkham in the first Place.

But it took almost 2 damn years to find all of them. And if these monsters had not left Arkham in the first place, his Children would never had the pain of touching Marv. It was a secret and no one except Ecco knew, what happened to the Kids two Years ago.

Jeremiah had completely broken off contact with his uncle Zach after the Incident. He said it was for his own Safety. Zach had never called him or Ecco again, and maybe it was better that Way.

  
Because when there was one thing , thst the glasses wearer was certain of - it was, that once Jerome escaped from Arkham - his first target will be Uncle Zach.

And that was one more reason, to be extra careful with the Security precautions for his own Home.


	3. Chapter 2.

The coffee cup was empty. Not even a single drop of the sweet-bitter drink was left and Jeremiah sighed softly.

The perfection in planning was all that had kept him awake in the past few Days. He didn't want Jerome to break out of Arkham and hunt him down - or his little Family. Not the children and not Ecco. Jeremiah had no choice than to plan into pure Perfection.

His brother had been driven more insane and if he had stayed at the Circus it would have ended badly for him as well. He had been taken in by wealthy adoptive parents and attended one of the best private schools and colleges in the Country.

Of course, there had been times when Jeremiah got bored. Subjects that were far below his personal standards and a waste of his time during Lessons. The Architect didn't want to imagine, what could happen if Jerome found out about his nieces and nephew. 

Even then, it had been risky to tell Uncle Zach. Not right when Ecco was pregnant - or when the children were born - but at an age where Brayan, Delilah, and Azaria were capable of basic Communication.

It had been one of three visits to the little diner, that Uncle Zach had opened.back in the Years , it was in the outskirts of Gotham.

It went well, and Jeremiah remembered how excited the little younger versions of his children had been, before leaving the Underground maze bunker for their first ever Visit to their Uncle Zach.

*******

_"No! I want to put on the other Jacket, Mommy! It's much prettier and can we finally go? We want to meet Uncle Zach!" - 6 year old Azaria crossed her arms over her chest and refused to put on the jacket, which one Ecco had picked out for her._

_It was a plain and simple gray Jacket. And little Azaria didn't think about wearing anything else liken that._

  
_"You're not going to an event. The jacket will be fine Azaria - and ..... urgh!", while Ecco actually wanted to help the Girl put on the Jacket , Azaria had run away and now jumped like a raccoon , that had eaten too much sugar , on the sofa - only to walk in the direction of the door from there._

_"Ria! We're all waiting for you - don't run away!", Brayan shouted and ran after his Sister, only to playfully push her to the Floor and a little argument broke out between the Siblings._

_Azaria tried to push her brother away and somehow get to the Door. It wasn't good if the kids got lost in the underground labyrinth bunker - it wasn't quite finished and more than one worker had been missing for days , before he found his way out of the Labyrinth._

_Even if the children saw it as a Game, it was dangerous and most of the Time, they lived in Ecco's apartment before. It was safer that way._

  
_"But the jacket is stupid. I want my favorite Jacket - the blue one with the stars on it! Then Uncle Zach will surely find the jacket pretty and cool too", Azaria replied and tried to get rid of Brayan - but the 5th year old had thrown himself with his entire body on his big sister._

_"I am sure that Uncle Zach will be happy about ... our Visit. It doesn't matter what kind of jacket you wear Azaria. I told you about the great Soups - do you remember?", said Jeremiah , who had entered the room with his youngest daughter in his arms._

  
_"Dad said it was the most delicious soups ever - and Dad never lies," Brayan shouted, and Azaria hit him on the Arm._

  
_"Adults also lie. The Nanny said she wouldn't steal from the Fridge and Delilah and I watched her doing it two times!" claims Azaria and now looked in the direction of her little sister for help._

  
_"Tell them Lilah- adults lie too," Azaria urged at the little girl. But Delilah just snuggled up to Jeremiah, rested her head on his shoulder and responded with the following words._

  
_"Daddy - Lilah hungry," said the 3 year old euphorically to her Father._

_"Mooommmy - the Jacket is so stupid. Why are you allowed to wear a nice and cool jacket and ... oh what is that?" - after Ecco had convinced her oldest child, to put on the jacket and Brayan got off her - Azaria wanted to continue - that her favorite jacket was much nicer after all._

_But Ecco had pressed a small brush into the hand of the excited girl - it could be opened and had a mirror on the inside._

  
_"It's a magical mirror - if you look very closely and behave well, you can see a little fairy inside ", said Ecco mysteriously and that was enough to keep Azaria in good mood._

  
_"Fairies are for girls, Mommy - but I'm hungry too. Is there bread that comes with the soup and do you think Uncle Zach likes us?", Brayan said and while the family left the maze and went to the car, Brayan hold the Hand of Jeremiah._

_"Uncle Zach will be happy to meet you. He was an important Person in my Childhood. We hardly had any contact after my adoption. And yes, Brayan - there will also be side dishes for the soup", Jeremiah explained to his Son and that was enough , to put a happy smile on the face of the 5th year old boy._

  
_"Does Uncle Zach also have children, Daddy? It would be so great to have a cousin? Someone who doesn't cheat when playing hide and seek", said Azarina, who walked next to Ecco and held the mirrow like a treasure in her hands._

  
_The girl's last comment was, of course, for Brayan. Because Jeremiah knew very well that the 5th year old loves to play hide and seek ... to change the rules a little in his own favor too._

_Jeremiah did not know whether Uncle Zach had some kids in the meantime._

  
_But shortly after the little family had left the labyrinth and stood in the forest - the Architect was overcome by a wave of fear - was he really ready to see his uncle again after years? Did he even want that?_

_Ecco noticed the changed body language and understood what was wrong. She had worked for Jeremiah for so long and saw when something was wrong. The blonde stopped and her eyes studied her boss carefully._

  
_"I can also take the kids to your uncle's diner by myself , boss. If you want to continue working more...?", suggested Ecco, and she realized that Delilah dug her little hands tighter om her father's jacket._

  
_Jeremiah unconsciously nodded. He wasn't ready for it. Shied away from contact and yet he was grateful to Uncle Zach for everything he had done for him._

  
_"Okay - we will then return to my apartment after the Visit. I don't want the children to spend the night on an almost unfinished building site", said Ecco and went to Jeremiah to take Delilah from him._

_But the youngest of the three siblings didn't find that funny at all. She became unhappy and made it clear that she would rather stay with Jeremiah._

_"Lilah, that's going to be so great - and I'm sure we'll get an ice cream afterwards. Or Mommy? Brayan, Lilah and I love ice cream," giggled Azaria and now got approval from Brayan - who had voluntarily let go of Jeremiah's hand to run to Azaria - the two children started to play with the leaves that were on the ground of the Forest._

  
_Jeremiah passed Delilah, against the protests to Ecco, stroked over her hair once , before he walked slowly back towards the bunker._

_Relief spread inside of him, when the whining of Delilah was transformed into a happy laugh._

_Perhaps he hadn't been ready today - to visit Uncle Zach and leave the safety of his new home. Maybe another day would be more appropriate. But for today , he wished that Ecco and his three young children would have a nice afternoon at the Diner._

*******

"I need ... a break. And more coffee" - Jeremiah was so caught up in this Memory , that he stared at the empty coffee mug in confusion.

He got up from his chair, left his office and passed the room of his eldest daughter Azaria on his way to the kitchen - Jeremiah could hear the children laughing softly.

An inner voice told the 25-year-old Architect, that he urgently needed to speak to his three Kids later.

  
But for now he would get another cup of coffee.

  
Everything else would have to wait.

  
Again.


	4. Chapter 3.

The elevator doors closed behind Ecco.

She checked whether there had been any new messages on her cell phone in the meantime and found out, that Brayan only received a text message asking where exactly she was and that Jeremiah had now gone back to his office with more coffee - and Brayan asked if Ecco can bring some Pizza along on her way Home.

Ecco did not answer the SMS and pressed the button to be taken to the ground floor of the building.

Her little nerd would come up with the answer on his own.

Even if the Children did not know the exact circumstances surrounding Jeremiah's family history, they had been told about their grandmother Lila Valeska and their grandfather Paul Cicero.

The Children were led to believe , that their Grandparents had died long ago and that, like Jeremiah, they had worked and lived in the Circus.

The young Parents never once spoke about Jerome.

Not in the presence of the Children. The three knew about Uncle Zach. After all, there were 3 visits to the former showman's diner before the 'Incident'. They knew that Zach was their father's uncle and that the two were close. But the whole difficult family history and the murder of their grandparents - Ecco and Jeremiah did not want to expose their offspring to that Drama.

It was difficult enough to send the aged children to St. Ingatius without Problems. They only attended the private school during the day and did not live there like their Classmates.

Ecco and Jeremiah were more likely to feel that way. Because at some point, should Jerome break out, one of his starting search points would be the School - as soon as he found out the address.

Ecco crossed the entrance hall of Meyer & Hayes.

The manager never had personal contact with Jeremiah.

Ecco was the Proxy and everything went through her hands and connection.

The entire Communication went this time well and the gentlemen were very enthusiastic about the latest project that Jeremiah - Xander Wilde had designed.

The director Allan Hayes had given Ecco a friendly smile, before leaving the conference room and told her to give her children a nice greeting from him.

Interesting what people remember in a brief Moment. Yes, Ecco had done the work for her boss even when she was pregnant.

Mr. Allan Hayes had only met the very younger versions of her Children once.

And despite the Chaos that the three of them created, the Manager had remained friendly - he was a family man, a father himself, and had a very relaxed nerves.

While one of his Secretaries had been on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Brayan had tried to use the secretary's computer as a toy and hit the keyboard several times, Delilah had tried to paint a contract with a pen and Azaria had used the coffee machine and climbed a little to hyped over the Furniture. The good old days.

*******

The blonde left the Building and her next stop would be a pet shop in Gotham.

After all, she still needed the large dog cage to transport Jerome from A to B in it.

Her Boss had explained his plan down to the smallest detail - nothing could be left by coincidence.

Ecco could see that her Boss was scared. Jerome was absolutely insane and it wasn't fair , that his twin would now destroy his rebuilt life again.

She had committed her life to him - she would do anything for Jeremiah, everything to keep him safe and sound.

The pet store was empty, and when Ecco stopped by the animals on display, she remembered, that the children once asking for a pet. But that wasn't an option. If they were at school for a large part of the day and only came home in the Evening, there wasn't much time that could be wasted on caring for a pet.

And Ecco didn't want to take on the responsibility as well. So it was just the big dog cage that didn't fit in her car - but the friendly owner promised to deliver it to her small apartment by tomorrow.

Ecco paid the Price, left her address, and later left the Shop.

There was one more thing she had to do.

It wasn't indirectly on her Boss's to-do list - but Ecco knew she could please him with it.

Because the last new suit from Mr. Wilde ... was old and it would be a shame if the brilliant Architect had to go about his business without a suitable Outfit.

The Shop was in the middle of Gotham, but Ecco was a regular on Xander's behalf and the old Lady, who owned the shop was always polite and reliable.

"Oh Miss Ecco - Mr. Wilde will have his new suit by Wednesday. Would you like to pay in cash or should I send you an invoice?", - asked the old Lady and seemed very pleased to get another job to make a suit for Mr. Wilde.

Ecco paid in advance and then discussed the color and fabric of the suit with the old lady. Her boss had so much to do with planning for more security that it would relieve him of a problem.

When Ecco was on her way back home in the late evening , there were still a few things on her personal to-do list.

The conversation with her Children about the incidents at School and the planned family time on the Weekend.

It was always a bit difficult to take the children on an excursion , where Jeremiah had not left his underground home for so long...or where he need to leave it all.

It was always incredibly difficult for him - but Ecco was positive that both problems could perhaps be solved in one simple Plan.


End file.
